Hurt Soul
by Stormysky21
Summary: Yugi's father comes for a visit but something is up between the guy and Yami and why is Yami so depressed now? Yugi starts to worry for his darker half.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Yami and Yugi fan fiction.

Chapter 1

Yugi P.O.V

My dad was staying over at the gameshop for about a month. I didn't like him too much and was happy that I lived with my grandpa. Dad had always been sort of….well….sick in a twisted way.

I made my way downstaires and found Yami and Joey watching tv. Joey looked all tense and quite and watching tv silently. Yami was writing a note to Seth(dark kiba;Yami's cousin). Seth worked at the hospital and still went to domino high school due to Kiba's insistence.

Yami folded up the letter and got up and left. My father would be here in about 2 hours. I doubt the guy would care much for Yami. Yami sort of would just be there.

Yami P.O.V

I reread my letter as I headed to the hospital.

_Hey Seth,_

_Yugi is having his father over and I found out that the guy isn't too nice to Yugi. I had called him and asked him to leave Yugi alone. He said that I would have to take Yugi's place. Well, so as long as my abiou is safe. _

_From, _

_Yami._

It sounded ok. I got to Seth's room and handed him the note. Seth read the letter and frowned. " Seriously? After we just got away from my father(his father is abusive), Yami! You better make it out of there in one piece." he said.

I got back to the game shop and saw grampa manning the cash reegister and Yugi working on stocking cards. I helped out with the cards and we soon got done.

As grampa was making supper, the door opened a large man with dark hair and dark eyes came in. We both had already met…..in a bar the other night and he had agreed not to touch Yugi so long as I was the abused slave instead. So he already made it.

Grampa glanced at him. " I would come get a bowl. Yugi and Yami already ate. They need to do homework" he said. We left to go do our school work and said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yugi P.O.V

I helped grampa wash dishes and watched Yami and dad. They seemed to know one another, but I couldn't find out how. " Odd how Sai knows Yami, huh(Sai is Yugi's dad)." grandpa said.

I nodded my head. " I'm keeping an eye on him. I don't trust him and am worried about Yami." I said.

Yami P.O.V

I glanced over and saw Yugi and his granfather watching while doing dishes. " Hope you don't plan on going back on your word" Sai said. He placed his hand on my thigh near my dick where I would feel it the most.

I closed my eyes and thought of things that made me feel calm and happy. " As long as you don't lay a hand on Yugi, I plan on keeping my word." I said.

Yugi entered the room. " Hey Yami. Seth called. He wanted to talk to you. It sounded serious and he seemed really worried." Yugi said. I left and went to answer the house phone.

" Hello" I said. " Is he already there?" Seth asked. " Yes, but he only ate supper. That's it." I said. " I hate this whole idea" Seth said. " If I don't go through with it, you know what will happen." I answered. " I know and he most likely knew that you would get upset about it too. Be carefull, Yami. I'll come and check on you later." Seth replied.

After cleaning up after supper and washing up, Yugi went up to his room. Sai had stayed down here most likely to wait for me. After about an hour or so, Sugoroku went to bed too.

I felt Sai wrap his arms around me and remove my bottoms. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears fall. So this was what Yugi delt with when he was a kid? This kind of sick behavior.

Sai was now playing with my private areas making me cry out in pain and pleasure as something came out. Then he postioned himself and rammed himself right into me over and over and over. I cried out in pain as I felt pain explode inside of me.

Tears fell from my eyes as he continues and then he left for his room. I laid there for who knows how long. I heard a door open and quickly covered myself not wanting to be seen like this and hid my face so whoever it was didn't know that I had been crying.

" Yami?" It was Sugoroku. He made his way around the couch and sat down next to me. " I heard some shouting and you crying. Are you ok?" he asked. " I'll be fine" I said.

Sugoroku P.O.V

I rose an eyebrow and looked at him. Yami had most of himself covered and it looked like his clothes were torn off. I had come across this a few times with Yugi whenever his father visited.

That man raped and beat his own son so I tried not to have that many visits with Yugi. " Yami were you raped?" I asked. Silence and then…" He said he wouldn't touch Yugi if I did what he asked." Yami said. Tears were choking up his words and I could tell that he had been hurt badly.

" I'll go get you some clothes. You're going to the hospital…..Seth''s ward." I added so that he wouldn't freak out. His cousin didn't have that many people in it and Yami wouldn't get a lot of odd looks so he could get treated privately.

I found some clothes and gave them to Yami and who pulled them on. While he was pulling them on, Yugi came into the room.

Normal P.O.V(I will try to have a bit of everyone's p. . in here because it will explain more)

Yugi looked around and saw his grandpa waiting on Yami who was getting dressed and looked beaten and bloody. " I have to take Yami to the hospital, Yugi. Ok." Sugoroku said. " I'm coming with" Yugi said. The group piled into the car and drove to the hospital.

When they got there, Sugoroku went over to the receptionist. " Is Seth working tonight? He got hurt badly and it would be best if he was in a more private area." he said.

" Yes. He is. Hallway down to your left. I'll call him right away about you being here." she said. They took Yami to Seth's room to find Seth waiting.

" So what happened?" Seth asked. " Yami was raped and by the looks of it also beaten." Sugoroku told him. Seth frowned. " I'll see what I can do but if I see that man near him again, he's dead." he said. " I don't care if Yami made a deal or not."

" Wait! Yami made a deal? For what?" Yugi asked.

Yugi P.O.V

" For you to be safe. He told your father not to touch you." Seth told me. Seth lead us to an unused room and laid Yami down and then got to work on healing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yami P.O.V

I woke up to find Seth at my side. Some of his healing medications were on me and I was half naked as some were taking effect and he was still working on me.

" I see that you woke up." Seth told me. " Everyone is worried about you." I felt weak and defeated, having not been able to even take on that man. " You need to eat. There is a cafeteria to your right if you walk down the hallway" he told me as I got on some clothes.

I went to get some food and came back with it. Seth was eating his lunch. What looked like fish and rice. I sat down and ate quietly, not bothering him much.

After we were both done eating, Seth bandaged up and put some more medicine on some injuries and then there was a knock on the door. I got my shirt back on and answered it.

Yugi and grampa stood there. " Hi Yami. We came to see if you were better." Yugi told me. " He can leave now but he needs rest and Sai can't be pushing him around like that again." Seth said.

No one was in the house. Grampa most likely called the cops on Sai and he ran off. I was most likely in trouble now since I didn't keep my end of the deal. If that happened, Sai would be 10 times worse to me. I kept that out of the note I wrote to Seth.

I felt safe and secure around Yugi and let him hug me as we laid on the couch. Yugi had turned on the tv and we were now watching random stuff on there.

The door to the shop opened and Ryou and Bakura came in. I glanced up and saw that they had gentle and sympathetic faces. Bakura used to be friends with me when I was pharaoh but being a theif got in the way at times.

Yugi P.O.V

" I heard what happened. Are you ok, Yami" Ryou asked. " I could be worse" my dark half answered. Bakura sat down in a chair next to us.

" So Seth let you leave. I guess he thinks that you are good to go and stuff. That and he wants you around family." Bakura said. Yami smiled at him.

" Most likely" he said. " I was lucky he was working late." Bakura snorted. " Most likely trying to avoid rich-boy again. Poor idiot has no clue on how to handle your lighter half at times although his is a rich prick."

A few of us snorted at that one. Seth did sort of avoid Kiba at times and he did lie at times to him, but he was there for Kiba when it came to it so he wasn't one of those horrible rotten darker halfs.

" I'm glad you are sort of ok anyways. That and you have Yugi to help out if things get horrible." Bakura said to Yami who smiled a little. I sort of liked Bakura at times and was happy that he was pals with Yami.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

School seemed boreing. Yami had gotten overly depressed after what had happened. Bakura, Seth and Yugi were worried about him when he seemed to show signs of it.

After school, he was stuck with his cousin taking him to the hospital and Yami doing his best to hide his cuts knowing every trick a healer had.

Seth P.O.V

I watched Yami's movements silently as we made our way to the hospital. Lately he had been getting depressed and Yugi had told me that he hadn't been eating much lately.

We got to the hospital and I glanced at him again. Goofing with his sleeves like some dork. He definatly had something to hide. I lead him to my room.

When we got there I put my medicines away. It was best to try to find out a normal way first. " Take your shirt off." I instructed. Silence. " Go on. Take it off." I said. " I need to put some medicine on your old scars anyways."

Yami sighed and took the shirt off. I applied the medicine gently to the injuries he had before and glanced at his arms to see about a dozen scars there. " Where did you get these scars, Yami?" I asked. " Please don't tell Yugi." he said.

" I won't but they need medication too" I said. After I put the medicine on the cuts, I bandaged them and gave Yami his shirt. He used to cut when my father abused us and I am guessing the rape effected some of the trama from the abuse that he used to go through. " Does Yugi know that you have been abused before?" I asked. Yami shook his head.

He was like me. I haven't told Seto everything about me either but if I did, Seto would be a worried mother hen. " You should head home. Yugi and Mr Mutto are most likely waiting for you." I said to him.

He thanked me and left.

Yami P.O.V

I entered the game shop to find Yugi doing homework at the end table and grampa manning the cash register. " Hi Yami. Seth called and told me he just sent you home. He was checking on your old injuries." grampa said.

After supper I helped do the dishes and then did my own homework. Yugi entered the room and sat down with me. " Are you feeling ok lately" he asked.

" Yeah. Why?" I asked. " Because you haven't been eating much and you seem so sad lately ever since the rape. I just wanted to know." he said. I smiled happy that he cared and was being there to help. " Thanks abiou." I said, smiling.


End file.
